


Confessing to his Angel

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gency, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Rather than eyeing her off on the badminton courts, Genji works up the courage to confess to his crush, Angela Ziegler.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Confessing to his Angel

When it came to after school activities Genji never truly found a club or particular activity to join. He had his friend groups that he would hang out with but when it came to specific club activities he never really gained interest in any of them. That was until he found himself watching the badminton club from a distance. It wasn’t the sport that caught his attention nor the desire to play himself, he already figured he’d get beaten badly in a match. 

No, none of that was why he was watching the current game going on. His eyes watched the girl at one side of the court hitting the shuttlecock with grace and force. How she moved and swayed as her pony-tail bounced with her movements, if anyone was to see Genji right now he wouldn’t notice them just like how his close friend Lucio was as he waved his hand in front of Genji’s face.

“Hellooooo, earth to Genji!” Lucio’s voice yelled out.

Genji was taken out of his trance, he shook his head and blinked before focusing on Lucio.

“Oh, sorry I was lost in thought.”

Lucio shook his head a smirk on his face. “I could tell. You’ve been staring at that Angela girl for the past 5 minutes.”

That was her name, Angela Ziegler. She was in his class and was at the top of the class with perfect scores and many other boys trying to get with her, with little success.

“What makes you say that? How do you know I’m not just into badminton?” Genji asked as he crossed his arms.

“Because even when she isn’t playing badminton you still have eyes on her. Plus I know for a fact you are more into fencing then badminton and you declared yourself that court sports weren’t your thing,” Lucio countered back.

Genji knew when he was caught out and in moments like this he needed a quick and easy counter of his own. Unfortunately, he had nothing to counter back with so he let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

“Seriously, just ask her out already. What’s the harm in it?” Lucio asked as he went to Genji’s side.

“The harm? The harm is being rejected like all the other lover boys that have made the attempts,” Genji replied sagging a bit.

His attention went back to the badminton court where the small match had finished. Angela was talking with the rest of the club members before they went their own ways.

“I mean, it’s worth a shot don’t you think? Just ask her out for ice-cream or something,” Lucio said before patting Genji’s back.

Genji was unable to reply quickly enough before Lucio walked off his hand waving back at Genji. He couldn’t help but let out a long sigh. His mind went back to something his older brother Hanzo said.

“Genji, you’re crap with women and I wouldn’t be surprised if you die alone.”

Genji shook his head. “Wrong memory.”

“But, if you’re serious about finding someone to love who will love you back then you better make sure you try to ask them before someone else will. You’ll be worse off watching the one you love with another than you will be if you are rejected.”

Genji recalled that memory very well. Though he doesn’t understand why Hanzo of all people was giving him that advice he sucked with women as well. As Genji began to walk home his mind was set on working up the courage to ask Angela out.

\---

The next day Genji entered the school grounds with an edge of confidence around him. All night rather than doing homework for school he had been doing homework on how he was going to confess his feelings for Angela. All night he talked to his pillow that he placed the head of the mop on to make it look like Angela. In his mind, he felt prepared but when the school bell rang for the end of school he was internally panicking.

“What if I stuff it up? What if she says no?”

These many questions went through his head as he paced back and forth down the footpath he had been standing at overlooking the badminton court. He tried to reassure himself that the practice last night was worth it but then the realisation that the pillow couldn’t reject his confessions or even accept them made him doubt himself.

“Um, Genji?”

A soft voice startled him as he turned to see Angela staring at him.

“O...Oh! Hey, Angela, I didn’t see you there,” Genji said scratching the back of his head.

“I only just got here. I’m sorry to be a bother but could you help me set up the net? The other club members are going to be late and I can’t really do this by myself,” Angela asked as she pointing to the net that was on the ground.

Genji turned to the court and then looked back at Angela with a smile. “Uh, sure. I’d be happy to help.”

Angela nodded her head as she led Genji into the court area where they proceeded to set up the net. In this time Genji pondered if this was the best time to ask the question. Was it too soon before Angela needed to concentrate or would she be too tired to talk after playing?

“So, do you do anything after club practice?” Genji asked to break the silence.

Angela looked to Genji after setting up the net on her side. “Not really. I tend to go home and do my homework. Why do you ask?”

“No reason! Just curious is all,” Genji quickly replied.

Angela nodded her head slowly before getting back to setting up the rackets. Genji scolded himself for the stupid response.

“What do you do after school?” Angela asked.

“What do I do? Well, some days I go to the arcade and some days I am practising fencing. And then the others I just go home.”

“I see, it sounds like you have a very eventful day after school.”

Genji shook his head with a smile. “It’s not that special. It would be nice to have someone to spend that time with.”

This was it, it was now or never. Genji couldn’t afford to let this chance slip as he looked to Angela.

“What do you mean? Don’t you usually spend time with Lucio?” Angela asked straightening herself up.

“When I say someone to spend time with, I um refer to a love interest,” Genji said his face reddening.

Genji could see Angela’s face blush if only a little. Her hands were behind her back fiddling in nervousness.

“Oh? I see, I’m sure the one you love will be more than happy to spend time with you,” Angela responded with a slight stutter.

Genji took a deep breath to calm himself down as he walked a little closer to Angela. Angela looked up at Genji curious at what he was doing.

“So, if I said that you’re the one I’d like to spend time with would you?” Genji asked his face redder than ever before.

Angela was now blushing heavily as head dipping down showing how much thought was going through her head. Genji was nervous, every worst case scenario was playing through his head. He was about to accept the rejection before hearing her soft voice.  
“I would…” Angela said her head still looking at the ground.

Genji wasn’t prepared for that response and yet he was overjoyed hearing it at the same time.

“Does that mean?”

Genji had to know. He had to be sure that this was real. Angela finally looked up before nodding at him with a small smile.

“Yes, I do have feelings for you, Genji. Ever since we got into class together I’ve always held these feelings for you but I never really knew how to express them. I figured I was too nerdy for you.”

Genji laughed now shaking his head. He took Angela’s hands admiring how soft they were.

“I felt the same way, not knowing if you’d really be into someone like me. I’m so happy to know the feelings are mutual.”

The two stood and stared at each other in silence. They both held each other’s hands with small smiles and light blushes on their faces. Soon the sound of footsteps and chatter could be heard drawing the attention of Genji and Angela. They quickly stepped away from each other too nervous to show these new feelings in public.

“I better get going. Actually, can we share our contact details? If you’d like I know a cool ice-cream place we could go to, if you’re interested that is,” Genji said taking out his phone.

Angela took out her phone as she nodded. “I’d like that. We can go over it once we are home.”

With their details shared Genji waved goodbye to Angela and left the court. Once he got past the rest of the badminton club he did a mini celebration. Meanwhile, Angela watched him leave before the other club members questioned her on the presence of Genji. Unfortunately for them, Angela wouldn’t let them know the details except that he was simply helping her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
